


Reminiscent

by Rosage



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Cindered Shadows DLC Spoilers, Gen, Mid-Timeskip, including for Hapi's supports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosage/pseuds/Rosage
Summary: Edelgard intends to get information from Hapi. Hapi has other plans.
Relationships: Hapi & Edelgard von Hresvelg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Reminiscent

Hapi lounges around the library rather than ruining anyone’s evening at the bar. Even from there, she senses the disturbance in Abyss before Edelgard appears. Other days, Edelgard has torn through the shelves, lips pursed and knuckles tight—but today, she marches straight for Hapi.

“If you have a moment, I wish to speak with you,” Edelgard says.

As if she has a choice. A few others crouch around the library, so Hapi leads Edelgard to her room, where neither of them can scare anyone.

Hapi presses her hand to the wall panel inscribed with a Silence variant. If Hubert is skulking nearby, then too bad for him. Constance wouldn’t follow someone who would kill Hapi where nobody can hear her scream. When the magic stops tingling beneath her palm, she flops to sit cross-legged on her unmade bottom bunk. Edelgard’s gaze travels over the other bunks and the desk chair stacked with books.

“Sorry, not a lot of tea tables,” Hapi says.  
  
“Should you wish to leave this place, the offer is still open to make you a general.”

“Kinda thought I passed that up by staying here.”

“Your exemplary magic is enough to recommend you.”

And to recommend the sinister mages Edelgard works with. It’s too easy to imagine their masks hide eyes like warm ice, with peach-colored bangs framing a heart-shaped key. Hapi stretches as high as she can under the bunk. “I mean, I’m still waiting for this war to make life better down here.”

“Why wait, when you could grasp change with your own hands?” Edelgard asks.

Hapi’s nose twitches. They’ve talked about this before, all of Edelgard’s grand plans to let people live freely. And sure, that’s all Hapi wants. That, and to not kill anyone.

“You really want me set up for disappointment, with all your squishy soldiers around?” Hapi asks.

“I had hoped you would restrain yourself.”

“Why didn’t I think of that?”

Frowning, Edelgard shakes her head. “We have gotten off course. Believe it or not, I’m not here to recruit you.” Slow in her bulky armor, she lowers herself to the floor next to a rumpled coat. She’s the age Hapi was when they met, still faking adulthood. But her lavender eyes, the slope of her forehead, and the way she folds her hands remind Hapi of someone else, someone older.

“Hey, toss me those almonds? They should be in my coat pocket,” Hapi says. Looking caught off guard, Edelgard nonetheless does it. If it were Yuri, he’d have more fun with ordering the emperor around, but Hapi wants to get this over with. She holds out the open pouch to Edelgard, who declines, polite but stiff. “So, what’s up?”

“I hoped we could discuss a few matters. I… know what it’s like to have to control your emotions,” Edelgard says.

“Ooh, you want to talk about our feelings, Eddy?”  
  
“That isn’t—please, allow me to cut to the chase. I have interest in the origin of your powers.”

Hapi shoves almonds in her mouth before she can sigh. “The Bert got tired of me not answering his questions, huh?” Even he wouldn’t dare torture someone who summons monsters at a gasp.

“We have our reasons. And please understand, this must be strictly confidential, for all of our sakes.”

“Don’t worry. Coco warded this place so no one can hear us.”

“How—no, I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised. At any rate, I understand if you don’t want to talk about this.”

“I don’t. But I could do it, if I had a good reason.”

“And what would qualify?”

Like Hapi would give anyone that leverage. “I think it’s my turn for questions.”

“I suppose that’s fair.”

Hapi pops another almond in her mouth and chews slowly, ignoring how tension drags in the air as Edelgard waits. “Why do you have two Crests?”

Even without eating, Edelgard chokes. “What—what could you possibly mean?”

“I noticed when we fought. Having weird Crest powers is my whole thing, remember?” Not to mention that nagging recognition that has made Hapi watch her more than once.

Edelgard rubs her temple. “First Constance, now you. It seems nobody will leave me to my own history.”

“I know the feeling.”

At that, Edelgard has the grace to look regretful. The expression finally dislodges a name: _Anselma_. Something else to ask her about.

Edelgard steeples her fingers in her lap. “An equal exchange, then. Very well, but this will be the abridged version.” She stares down at her clenching hands. “It is as you surmised. I obtained one through birth, and one through experimentation.”

Hapi stops snacking and pondering, her attention rapt as Edelgard continues.

“Being in Abyss reminds me, sometimes. Devoid of light and air, caged, chained…” Edelgard’s gaze fixes on nothing, like she’s talking to a dust mote. Her skin turns paler than usual.

“Hey, look at me,” Hapi says. Edelgard snaps her chin up. Looking up at people must be nothing new, but not at an angle this steep, while she’s so low. “Breathe a sec. All I need to know is, was it the same lady?”

Edelgard breathes in and out, and Hapi has to chew again. “Not exactly, but they must be working together.”

If this is true, it could explain Constance’s allegiance. And Edelgard seems unlikely to fake vulnerability. Hapi moves aside and pats the empty space by her pillow.

“Okay. I’ll tell you what I know. And if you need someone to sic monsters on them, that’s a war worth fighting, in my book.”

Though Edelgard’s eyes widen, she fails to hide a smile as she rises. The mattress sinks when she perches beside Hapi.

“The situation is still delicate, but I’m sure the time will come for me to take you up on that.”

Hapi offers the almonds again, and this time, Edelgard accepts one.


End file.
